ravenfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Aircraft Carrier
The Carrier is a non-controllable vehicle in Ravenfield, the largest of which so far. It first appeared in Archipelago (Old) in EA1, and later in Archipelago in EA2. It's basically a building that has a detailed interior, a spawn point, and a large amount of vehicle spawns at anyone's disposal. Archipelago (Old, no longer exists) The Carrier in Archipelago (Old) features two capture points, one held by the Eagles, the other held by the Ravens. A common goal in most battles played is to take the other team's point and assume full control of the Carrier. As its name suggests, the Carrier holds many aircraft for its operations. Two controllable Westland Wyverns spawn on the rear end of the flight deck. Several other Wyverns, which are not accessible, are parked in the interior hangar with their wings folded. At the aft of the Carrier is a small dock where two RHIBs spawn for launching amphibious assaults. The Carrier is armed with three AA Guns to defend against enemy aircraft. Two of the guns are mounted on the right side of the ship, while the third is mounted on the rear left side. In EA1, the Patriot was once found on the Carrier as a secret weapon, located on the second floor down from the top of the superstructure. In order to reach it, players would have to fly a Wyvern over the Carrier and jump out to land on top of the superstructure. This was difficult to accomplish as inexperienced players were likely to crash or miss the jump. Furthermore, after landing on the superstructure, players would have to climb down to the floor where the Patriot was, another difficult feat for the inexperienced. Archipelago (EA6) As a result of further development, the Carrier in Archipelago possesses more features and detail than its predecessor, as well as several other noticable differences. Only one capture point is found on the Carrier, controlled by the Eagles (by default setting) as their main base, with anything on the ship at your disposal. A wider variety of aircraft spawns on the Carrier. Along with the two Wyverns spawning on the rear end of the flight deck as usual, a Bomber spawns just ahead of the superstructure while a Helicopter spawns almost directly across on the left side. In addition to the rear dock where the RHIBs spawn, a second dock is featured on the rear right side of the ship. Three more RHIBs spawn here, along with a Gunboat. The larger number of watercraft available allows for launching much larger amphibious assaults with greater firepower than, as well as being supplemented by air support. Adding to the Carrier's three AA guns, a TOW is mounted on the flight deck next to the Helicopter. This is mainly used for defending against approaching enemy watercraft trying to land boarding parties, but it can also be used for engaging targets on nearby land or flying targets. Fighter Planes.png|The two usable planes on the end of the deck. Aircraft Carrier.png|The Aircraft Carrier as seen from the beach. Boat Dock.png|The small boat dock. The Deck.png|The deck of the carrier. The Inside.png|The hangar under the deck with props of Westland Wyverns. AA Gun.png|A blue soldier manning an AA Gun. Category:Maps & Places